Sash Lilac
}} Sash Lilac, also known as Lilac the Dragon Girl, is the main protagonist of Freedom Planet. She is a young hybrid Water Dragon, believed to be the last of her kind, and is the honorary Hero of Avalice. She was created and is owned by Ziyo Ling, with Strife and GalaxyTrail having permission to use her likeness in their games. This article describes the canonical version of Lilac as seen in Freedom Planet and Freedom Planet 2, the official Lilac on which all fan-made Lilacs are based. Appearance Lilac is a teenage female half-dragon half-mammalian of slightly above average height. She has lavender skin and fuchsia eyes. Her violet hair makes two long strands in the back resembling twin ponytails, which go down to her feet and make her signature look. A set of two pointed horns protrude from her head, and she has a short tail; these are both the color of her skin. Her ears resemble small fish fins, but they are always covered by a set of earpieces. In Freedom Planet, Lilac has hair on her forehead and a large tuft of hair on the front of her head. She wears a blue sleeveless v-neck shirt with a white undershirt visible underneath, as well as blue shorts held up by a darker blue belt with a gold buckle. Her blue gloves have a gold trim, and her blue boots have a gold base with a point sticking up in the back. Her blue earpieces are ovular. In Freedom Planet 2, Lilac's hairstyle has changed to remove the hair on her forehead and give her side-swept bangs. The color of her hair is still visible on her eyelids. Her tail is also now fluffy. She wears a sleeveless white hanfu over a blue sleeveless shirt and shorts, and a red band around her stomach with a gold rope tied around it. Her blue gloves have white cuffs with red trim, and her boots have white cuffs that go over her knees. Her earpieces are now teardrop-shaped and each have a white diamond-shaped ornament adorning them. No two half-dragons look much the same, and Lilac is no exception to this. As a dragon hybrid, Lilac has an appearance that isn't quite like any other creature on Avalice. Her combination of water dragon and mammalian traits is unique exclusively to her, and while this has a charm in its own right, it makes her stick out in a crowd. Personality Lilac is spunky and heroic, always willing to throw herself into danger for the sake of those in need. She prides herself on being able to help others, but tends to become so consumed in her heroics that she forgets about the safety of herself and those around her. Her most defining trait is her determination; her unbreakable will is recognized even by her adversaries. Lilac never gives up and continues to push forward no matter what trials she may face. While she is very firmly a good person, she has a flexible moral compass due to her upbringing, and isn't afraid to break the rules if it means doing the right thing. She is shown to first attempt to do things the moral and lawful way, only resorting to unlawful methods when all else fails. She's generally lighthearted and has a sense of humor, and has a bit of sass in her language and tone. However, Lilac becomes stern in the face of serious conflict, attempts to be respectful towards authority figures, and is prone to angry outbursts when pushed to her breaking point. She does her best to be the bigger person in any given situation, trying to come off as mature and level-headed, and to not display weakness in the presence of others. She feels a sense of responsibility towards those younger than her to act as a familial and authority figure, especially in the absence of such a figure in the younger person's life. She is usually able to take charge as a leader when she needs to, but is not afraid to answer to those more experienced than her so long as they have her respect. Though she usually radiates confidence, Lilac often steps back and questions herself, doubting whether or not what she's doing is right and blaming herself when things go wrong. This is especially true after her conflict with Carol and subsequent capture at Brevon's hands. With a bit of reassurance from her friends, however, she is able to get back on her feet and do what she knows has to be done. Skills and Abilities As a dragon, Lilac is naturally physically fit, and is stronger, faster, and more durable than most Avalicians. To top it off, she's trained in martial arts, specifically kung fu, thanks to her time in the Red Scarves, and has well-honed fighting skills that make her a force to be reckoned with. She has developed a unique style of combat that utilizes her two ponytails as her weapons of choice, whipping her way through enemies and obstacles alike. She also utilizes martial arts moves, mostly kicks, to add variety to her moveset. Lilac's most notable ability is her speed, a prowess which dragons are famous for. Her signature techniques are the Dragon Boost, which accounts for her speed, and Dragon Cyclone, which utilizes her hair combat. These abilities and techniques in combination define her prowess in combat. In Freedom Planet 2, Lilac gains a set of mechanical Dragon Wings that increase the power of her Dragon Boost. It is currently unknown whether or not they provide full-on flight. * Dragon Physiology ** Supernatural Durability: Lilac is extremely resistant to physical damage, able to fall from great heights, tank energy blasts, be in extreme temperatures, or ram head-first into walls and robots without sustaining much damage. She is not invincible, however, and may be damaged or killed in combat. She is seen to sustain serious damage from Brevon's shock torture. ** Supernatural Endurance: Lilac is capable of staying physically active for extended amounts of time without growing tired. ** Supernatural Speed: Lilac is able to run exceptionally fast. At top speed, she is able to outrun speeding vehicles and even gunfire. Her reaction time is equally quick, allowing her to maneuver obstacles and defeat enemies without losing momentum. She can rocket to top speed immediately with the use of her Dragon Boost. ** Supernatural Strength: Lilac is physically stronger than most Avalacians. She can destroy powerful robots with her bare hands and stacks up against Brevon in combat. This combined with her speed and durability allows her to barrel through most obstacles with ease, even the heavy and metal. * Intelligence: Lilac is shown to be fairly intelligent, able to understand and translate Torque's technobabble. * Swimming and Underwater Endurance: As a water dragon, Lilac is agile in and underwater. Though she can't breathe underwater, presumably due to underdeveloped gills, she is still able to remain underwater considerably longer than any of the other playable characters. Moveset Weaknesses * Hard of Hearing: Lilac is naturally hard of hearing if not deaf due to a birth defect that renders her ears near useless. She accounts for this with her earpieces, which are hearing aids and allow her to hear just fine. Without them, however, she's left with a major disability. * Lack of Ranged Attacks: Lilac's fighting skills revolve entirely around melee combat, with her capability in ranged combat being limited to nonexistent. This requires her to get up close with enemies, and gives her a disadvantage against opponents with ranged attacks, especially those who are good at zoning. History Early Life Lilac was raised in the Red Scarves, an underground guild of thieves and assassins, in which she learned martial arts. It was here that she met Carol, who, though they began as rivals, would go on to become her closest friend. Alongside Spade, an ally of theirs in the Scarves, they competed in martial arts tournaments to win prize money, and otherwise did what they had to in order to survive. Eventually, Spade and the Scarves would cross a moral line, presumably committing murder, that would leave Lilac unwilling to associate with them any longer. She and Carol deserted, shattering their relationship with Spade in the process. Lilac and Carol would settle in their treehouse in Dragon Valley, where they would steal crystals from the rich to make a living. The Brevon Crisis One day, while on their way to raid the ancient temple for crystals, Lilac and Carol caught sight of a mysterious spaceship as it was shot down by Shuigang's helicopters and crashed in the valley. Heroism getting the better of her, Lilac took off to investigate. At the crash site, she would meet Torque after rescuing him from Serpentine. Torque, disguised as a "shellduck," went on to explain that the Kingdom Stone was in danger, so Lilac and Carol rushed off to the ancient temple to warn Shang Tu's authorities. However, Gong and Neera refused to listen to them, and were unprepared for Shang Mu's raid on the temple. At this, Lilac and Carol went in to save the Stone themselves. Upon confronting Spade inside the temple, the girls were unable to prevent him from stealing the Stone on the behalf of Mayor Zao. On their way out, the cavern collapsed and the girls were separated. Carol was rescued from the rubble by Milla, an orphan hound who, though shy at first, was quickly befriended by Lilac and invited to stay at the treehouse with them. After returning home, the girls would learn of Torque's identity as an alien and a Chaser, and be briefed on Brevon's evil deeds and plot to steal the Kingdom Stone. Lilac jumped at the chance to help take him down and save their planet, and thus Team Lilac was formed and welcomed aboard. They would be approached the next day by Gong with a request to reason with Mayor Zao on Shang Tu's behalf, so after being provided with a plane, Lilac and company set out to Shang Mu. After learning of Shuigang's involvement in the Kingdom Stone plot from Spade and fighting Serpentine, the Stone was stolen by Shuigang and made its way into Brevon's hands. Though distraught over the loss of the Kingdom Stone, Mayor Zao was grateful of Lilac and friends for defending his city. After hearing out their proposal for an alliance with Shang Tu as a solution for Shang Mu's energy crisis, Zao granted Team Lilac an airship so they could make their way to Shang Tu. They would be ambushed and shot down by Shuigang's Sky Battalion, but went unharmed, and were able to make it to Shang Tu. Team Lilac attempted to explain Brevon's existence to the Magister, displaying a fragment of one of Brevon's machines as evidence, but Lilac and Carol were identified as members of the Red Scarves by Neera. The team was immediately placed under arrest, with Torque being quarantined and separated from the girls. Lilac was able to convince the Magister to set Torque free, and the girls busted out on their own. Shortly after avoiding Neera's pursuit, however, Torque was captured by Brevon. After an argument between Lilac and Carol that led to Carol running off and Milla being left with her, Lilac invaded Brevon's Thermal Base alone in an attempt to rescue Torque. She was quickly overpowered and captured by Brevon, who subjected her to electrical torture in front of Torque in an effort to see how easily he would crack, being left critically injured. Lilac would be rescued by Torque, Carol, and Milla, but was separated from them in the escape. Upon washing ashore, Lilac was located by Neera and brought back to Shang Tu, where the Magister explained that they had examined the fragment and found Team Lilac's claims to be true. Deeming Lilac worthy of his trust, the Magister sent her to Pangu Lagoon, where she did battle with an ancient dragon that turned out to be merely a hologram projected by Pangu. After learning the truth of the dragons and Kingdom Stone's origins and relaying this information to the Magister, Lilac was informed that Shang Mu was making a move to invade Shuigang, and Shang Tu's forces were on their way to stop them. With Holodragon Pangu as her steed, Lilac rode into the snowfields to break up the fighting and was reunited with her friends. Team Lilac, with both Shang Tu and Shang Mu on their side, battled through Brevon's forces and were rescued from the brainwashed Prince Dail by Spade. Though Lilac attempted to apologize to Spade for what happened between them in the past, Spade ignored her and went after Dail. Lilac, Carol, Milla, and Torque would board the Dreadnought with the plan to disable the ship's power and take the Stone back, but Milla was captured and mutated in the process. After fighting and badly injuring Milla, Lilac, in a fit of rage, ran to confront Brevon herself. They did battle, and while Lilac ultimately came out victorious, she was unable to save the Kingdom Stone or prevent Brevon's escape. Thankfully, the Kingdom Stone was not destroyed in the Dreadnought's explosion; rather, it transformed into the Kingdom Spiral, offering its energy to the entire planet. With Brevon gone and the energy crisis solved, the Kingdoms were able to exist in harmony once more. Lilac said goodbye to Torque as he left back to outer space, and she, Carol, and Milla lived happily ever after... for two years, at least. Time Skip After the Brevon Crisis, Lilac would begin training in Shang Tu alongside Carol and Milla to hone her abilities. In this time, she also got a haircut and some cool new clothes. Freedom Planet 2 Two years after the Brevon Crisis, Lilac is set to do battle with the ancient water dragon Merga. The details of this encounter are as of yet unknown. Relationships Carol Lilac and Carol are long-time best friends. They met in the Red Scarves, and though they began as rivals, they became very close and would ultimately desert together. They made their home in Dragon Valley, and one has rarely left the other's side since. The two are shown to get along famously. They're very supportive of each other, express pride in one another's skills and deeds, and function well as a duo in combat. Having lived together for a long time, they know each other very well, but also tend to get on each other's nerves. Still, they love spending time together and are always looking out for one another. Lilac has a tendency to treat Carol like a child, scolding her for being impolite and taking authority over her. She very often says Carol's name in an exasperated manner. She acts as a leader for Carol to follow, with Carol obeying Lilac's instruction often without question. Milla Lilac met Milla in the forest outside of Relic Maze after Milla rescued Carol from the collapsing cavern. Though initially a bit put off by Milla's odd mannerisms, Lilac expressed kindness toward her, and they became fast friends. Lilac invited Milla to stay at the treehouse with her and Carol, and Milla has remained in Lilac's care since. Lilac is very fond of Milla, finding her childlike and bright-eyed personality charming. Lilac has a great desire to protect Milla, and any harm coming to her is enough to push Lilac to extreme anger. Lilac tends to take on a nurturing persona around Milla, speaking to her more gently and often in a higher pitch than she does other people. Torque Lilac and Torque form a tight bond over the course of their adventure together. Spade The exact details of Lilac and Spade's relationship are uncertain, but they have a sour history together. When Lilac was in the Red Scarves, she and Spade were friends, or at the very least allies. However, they had a falling out when Spade and the Scarves "crossed a line," presumably committing murder, which led Lilac to desert from the group. The event has left Lilac and Spade bitter rivals, with Spade viewing Lilac as a traitor. Despite their animosity, Lilac displays a desire to reconcile with Spade. Spade does not appear to return it. Neera Lilac is familiar with Neera from the start of Freedom Planet, though it's uncertain whether they'd met in person before Neera's introduction in Relic Maze or if Lilac was simply aware of Neera's status. Lilac is shown to be cautious of but respectful toward Neera, and Neera to be distrusting and dismissive of Lilac. There is inherent friction between them due to Neera's strong belief in the law and Lilac being a criminal. Though Lilac tries her best to avoid conflict with Neera, a quick background check on Lilac and Carol reveals them to be associated with the Red Scarves, which immediately leads Neera to have them arrested. By the end of Freedom Planet, Lilac and Neera have become allies due to the Magister's trust in Lilac, and Neera becomes a mentor to Lilac and the other girls after the game's events. Gong Gong is familiar with Lilac and Carol from the start of Freedom Planet. It's uncertain how exactly they know each other, but Gong is initially annoyed by their presence at the ancient temple. After their tip about Shang Mu's ambush turned out to be true, Gong became friendly toward them. Lilac is respectful toward Gong as he is an authority figure, though she doesn't appear to take him as seriously as Neera or the Magister. Still, when he is friendly with her, she is similarly friendly with him. Gong is seen watching over the girls while they say goodbye to Torque, though it's not clear why this is. The Magister Lilac is consistently respectful and formal in the Magister's presence, even when she's on his bad side. Though she isn't afraid to defy him if it means doing what's right, she would first attempt to reason with him, and she's willing to follow him as a leader and carry out his orders. According to the Magister, Lilac is the only dragonblood worthy of his trust (presumably at least until FP2). Pangu After recovering Pangu in Pangu Lagoon, Lilac takes a liking to the robot, calling her "little fella." Lilac uses Pangu both as her method of transport to and as a weapon in Battle Glacier. Mayor Zao After Lilac and friends defeated Serpentine in Shang Mu, Zao immediately became trusting of and friendly with them. He's very kind toward Lilac and company, and they're able to convince him against all odds to team up with Shang Tu, albeit only by stroking his ego. Serpentine Lilac and Serpentine dislike each other not only as enemies on opposing sides of a battle, but on the basis of personality as well. Lilac is shown to be automatically distrusting of Serpentine, aggravated by his mannerisms, and confrontational towards him. They frequently hurl insults at each other, Lilac calling him "snake man" and Serpentine calling her a variety of names including "sparkly twit" and "bug-eyed freak." Though she believes that Serpentine deserves defeat, Lilac does not express happiness nor sadness when she believes that he is badly injured or killed. Brevon Lilac despises Brevon not only for endangering her planet and people, but on a personal level for capturing Torque and mutating and forcing her to fight Milla. Though she is initially fearful of him, Lilac overcomes this for the sake of fighting him. Despite all of this, Lilac lingers on what Brevon said about his actions being for the sake of his own homeworld. She wonders if he's fighting for the same cause that she is. Still, even if that is the case, she recognizes the way he goes about it as unacceptable, and has an unstoppable drive to put an end to his evildoing. Merga Lilac and Merga have a personal connection as the last remaining water dragons on Avalice. Their relationship beyond this is currently unknown. Quotes Freedom Planet In-Game and Spade.}} Cut Dialogue Freedom Planet 2 In-Game Appearances in Other Media Runbow Lilac was added as a playable character to Runbow, a platform racing game developed by 13AM Games, in April 2016. Characters who appear alongside Lilac in Runbow include , , and . Indie Pogo : Main Article: on the Indie Pogo Wiki Lilac is one of the characters in the initial roster of Indie Pogo, an auto-jumping mascot party fighting video game developed by Lowe Bros. Studios''.'' She was announced for the game on April 5th, 2017. Aside from the auto-jumping, she plays almost exactly the same as she does in Freedom Planet, her moveset being near-identical. Characters who appear alongside Lilac in Indie Pogo include , from , and the upcoming from . Super Indie Karts Lilac was added as a playable character to Super Indie Karts, a mascot kart racing video game featuring characters from various indie titles developed by One Legged Seagull, on November 1, 2017. She can be seen riding in a purple and pink go-kart. She was added only after Carol had already been playable for some time. Trivia * Lilac was originally designed by Ziyo Ling circa 2001 as a fan character and a hedgehog. This original version is sometimes referred to by the fans as Hedgelac. Lilac appeared as a hedgehog in the early demos of Freedom Planet, until Strife changed her to a dragon out of a desire to give the game its own identity. ** Lilac was the first Sonic fan character that Ziyo Ling created. ** It is very likely that Lilac started as a self-insert or sona, seeing as Ziyo once went by "Sash Ling." This is supported by Lilac's original bio stating under her age that Ziyo is "older than her now," and that Ziyo used to write stories about Lilac being a human girl who transformed into a hedgehog. * Lilac's hair tendrils are not fleshy as the post-Thermal Base scene might suggest. Rather, the bleeding part seen on the hair in this scene came off of Lilac's head. * Her given name is Sash and her surname is Lilac. She goes by her last name for personal reasons, as she is unhappy with her past and feels that going by a different name allows her to start with a clean slate. Spade, however, still calls her Sash. * The purple lilac flower that is her namesake is known to symbolize love. * Early in development, Lilac was going to have a present father as seen in a scrapped sprite. He was a dragon and looked very similar to Lilac herself. However, he is not considered canon, and indeed could not exist in the current canon due to contradictory lore implying that Lilac's dragon parent would have to be her mother, as half-dragons may only be birthed from egg-laying mothers and her other half is mammalian. * Lilac's leitmotif in Freedom Planet 2 is the theme of Pangu Lagoon. * It has been confirmed that Lilac and Merga are not immediately related. Headcanon * Lilac is frequently depicted in fan works as having post-traumatic stress disorder (PTSD) due to the events of Freedom Planet, primarily her torture in Thermal Base and Milla's mutation on the Dreadnought. This ranges from fits of anxiety over her friends' safety to full-blown panic attacks in the face of the slightest electric shock. ** She is also sometimes depicted as having physical scars from the torture, often resembling her singed sprites from after the torture and before her healing. * It can be assumed that Lilac is a fan of comic books and action heroes, as the "Ninja Hurk" poster in her room is a reference to the from , who is the favorite superhero of Lilac's voice actress Dawn M. Bennett. Some fans describe this interest in fictional heroes as the inspiration for Lilac's heroic nature. * Her interest in learning that other worlds exist beyond Avalice and eagerness to go on a space adventure suggest that she may have a particular interest in the science fiction genre. * The nurturing behavior that Lilac takes on around Milla despite only just meeting her suggests that Lilac has a soft spot for small children. * It's possible that Lilac is bisexual, this being supported by the fact that her creator Ziyo Ling is bisexual and her color scheme being the same as the bisexual flag. * Lilac's venture into Pangu Lagoon may have left her with just as much of an aversion to bees as the stage left the player with. * Lilac's earpieces are sometimes depicted in fan works as having radio communicators embedded in them, allowing Lilac to speak with her allies from a distance. Notable Counterparts Gallery Official Art Promotional and Concept Art Lilac FP1.png|Character art for Freedom Planet. Lilac FP1 2.png Lilac Sketch R-no.png|Sketch by Rno71. Lilac FP2 2.png|Character art for Freedom Planet 2 by Tyson Tan. Lilac FP2.png Lilac Tyson Art Experiment.jpg Lilac Tyson Supplement Design.png|Supplemental design by Tyson Tan. Lilac Tyson Supplement Leotard.png|Ditto, leotard. Lilac Tyson Supplement Cloak.png|Ditto, cloak. Lilac Tyson Supplement Gadgets.png|Outfit details from the supplemental designs. Lilac FP2 Poster 1.png|Lilac on one of FP2's promotional images by TysonTan. Lilac Tyson JM.jpg|Lilac wearing an outfit modeled after Janelle Monáe, by TysonTan for Dawn M. Bennett. Lilac Speedrunner.png|Promotional art by TysonTan for SGDQ. In-Game Graphics Lilac Sprite FP1.png|Lilac's sprite from Freedom Planet. Sash Lilac Sit.gif|Sitting on a bench. Lilac FP2 Portrait.png|Lilac's icon from Freedom Planet 2. Lilac Idle FP2.gif|Lilac Idle from Freedom Planet 2. Lilac Axe Kick.gif|Lilac's Axe Kick animation. Other Media Lilac Indie Pogo.png|Lilac's portrait from Indie Pogo. Lilac Indie Pogo Skins.png|Lilac's skins from Indie Pogo, including one based on her Freedom Planet 2 outfit. The rest are based on her scrapped color palettes from Freedom Planet. Lilac Indie Pogo Icon.png|Lilac's character select icon from Indie Pogo. Lilac Trophy Indie Pogo.jpg|Lilac's trophy screen from Indie Pogo. Lilac vs Orcane.png|Indie Pogo artwork by JamesTheReggie, depicting Lilac facing off against Orcane from Rivals of Aether. Fan Art Lilac vs Black Lilac by JUMASOUL.jpeg|Lilac vs. Black Lilac, by JUMASOUL. The Past, Present and the Future Lilac by Arung98.jpg|The Past, Present and the Future Lilac by Arung98. References Category:Dragons Category:Water Dragons Category:Female Category:Official Characters Category:Lilac Counterparts Category:Characters Category:Half-Dragons Category:Avalicians Category:Characters by Ziyo Ling Category:Water Element Category:Heroes Category:Martial Artists Category:Speed Type Category:Speedsters Category:Team Lilac Category:Teenagers